Naruto The Symbologist
by Zero The Kydd
Summary: Naru Universe. What if Naruto found a book that taught him symbology before he entered the Academy? How will this change Naruto's future. Poll is up vote on Naru's Pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto The Symbologist **

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction. Hopefully you guys will like it. All tips are greatly appreciated since I'm new to writing. This story is taking place in the Naruto universe with slight elements of the Star Ocean game series, it's not really a complete crossover. Enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the slight elements that I may use from the Star Ocean series.

Normal speech: "Hello"

Thoughts: 'Hello'

Demon/Summon speech: **"Hello"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **'Hello'**

Jutsu/Symbology: Shadow Clone Jutsu

**Chapter One: Worm-Eaten Tome**

October 10, a day that pains the heart of every citizen of Konohagakure, the day the Yondaime Hokage defeated the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. This day has a different meaning to each and every citizen.

For some it is a day of sadness and mourning for their loved ones they lost during the epic battle with the raging Kitsune. Most celebrate the costly victory because they were thankful that the beast was subdued before it could cause more mayhem and destruction. Also on this day many villagers saw it as a day to get 'retribution', this was achieved by tormenting a child known as the Kyuubi reincarnate for their own satisfaction.

'I can't take this anymore, why does everyone treat me like this?' Thought 7-year old Uzumaki Naruto as he dodged in and out of small corridors and alley ways trying to get away from the drunken, malice filled villagers.

Constantly having to change direction, Naruto took off into the dense woods of Konoha. Another 15 minutes of running and he fell in front of a gate with a sign hanging on it. Naruto looked up at the sign but couldn't quite make out what was written on it due to it being covered by the darkness of the night.

Naruto stood and turned quickly to the sounds of the mob inching closer. He was completely surrounded.

Naruto put his back to the gate hearing the yells and cries of, "Your time has finally come demon" and "For the Yondaime". Naruto had two options, stay to be tortured or climb the fence and run into the dense forest that lies on the other side. He obviously chose the latter but was that the best choice.

One of the villagers put his torch up to the sign and grinned "Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like it's our lucky day." The villager and the rest of the mob broke into a fit of laughter as they started to walk away. Naruto entered Training Ground 44.…Also known as the Forest of Death.

**(Hokage Tower)**

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage, known as Shinobi no Kami (God of Ninja), in his prime. Also known as The Professor, for his mastery over all forms of shinobi combat as well as his ability to keep his calm over any situation.

"WHAT!" Sarutobi yelled at the ANBU that stood in front of him, "How could you have lost Naruto? Those villagers seemed to be able to keep up with him! You are dismissed I'll deal with your punishment tomorrow, get out of my sight. I'll find Naruto myself."

When the ANBU was dismissed Sarutobi reached into his desk and pulled out a covered object. Sarutobi removed the cloth to reveal a crystal ball. "Where are you, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked with concern in his voice as he activated his Tōmegane no Jutsu (Telescope Technique).

**Training Ground 44 (Forest Of Death)**

Naruto looked back and stopped running finally able to catching breath. "I guess I finally lost them, running into this forest was a great idea…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he looked up at a gargantuan snake. Its head started to raise, it had to be at least two stories tall. The snake hissed and started to strike, Naruto rolled left to dodge the snake and Naruto took off the other way weaving in and out of the trees.

Naruto in his fright stumbled upon some grass and ivy covered ruins. There were pillars with strange markings all over them as they held up a non-existent roof. Naruto had very little time to glance at the ruins. Naruto looked back to check and see if he ditched the snake. Not paying attention for the split second that he looked back caused him to fall though a hole in the ruins floor.

Naruto got the wind knocked out of him when he hit the ground. 'What the hell was that?' Naruto thought as he sat up 'Where am I?' Naruto looked around to see he was in a big open room. At one end of the room there was a podium.

Naruto stood up and made his way towards the podium. 'What is this here for?' Naruto asked as he walked to the back side of the podium. 'There's a book here.' Naruto read the cover 'Symbology? Never heard of that. I better take this with me, if I find a way out'

"Naruto-kun, there you are!' the Hokage said standing underneath the hole in the floor above.

Naruto spun around at the sound of the old Hokage's voice "Old man!" Naruto screamed as he ran to him and grabbed him into a hug "I was so scared."

The Hokage hugged the small boy back "It will be okay, Naruto-kun. I'm here now, lets get you out of here" As the Hokage finished his sentence he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and used shunshin to take them back to the Hokage's Tower.

**(Hokage Tower)**

The little Jinchiruuki had told the old Hokage all the events of that night. The Hokage pulled out his pipe from a drawer of his desk and lit it. He looked over to the boy that was sleeping on the couch in his office as he took a puff of his pipe. 'Minato, I have truly failed your dying wish for your son to be seen as a hero' Sarutobi sighed 'I will do all in my power to make up for this'

The Hokage's eyes drifted to the old leather back book on his desk. He opened the book to its first page 'I can't read theses symbols. They look strangely familiar though.' Sarutobi pondered for a minute and then it hit him. 'I know of some one who can though.'

Sarutobi lifted his head from the book "Neko!"

A woman ANBU with purple hair that reached the mid of her back, stepped out of the shadows. "How may I be of service Hokage-sama?'

"I need you to retrieve Nel Zelpher." said the Hokage.

Neko saluted, and vanished in a cloud of smoke. The Hokage took another long puff of his pipe "I hope she can help Naruto."

Naruto started to stir. The Hokage noticed this "How are you feeling Naruto-kun?

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes "I'm okay now, old man. Thank you for saving me from those villagers. I don't know why they want to hurt me I've never done anything to them." Naruto said looking sad.

The Hokage sighed and thought for a minute "Naruto, I think its time I told you why most of the villagers hate you." Naruto looked at the Hokage with his eyes wide "Do you remember the story of the Nine Tailed Fox?"

Naruto thought for a moment "Oh yeah, the demon that the Fourth Hokage faced and killed."

"That is half correct. What I am about to tell you is a SS-ranked secret" Noted the Hokage "The Hokage defeated the demon fox but it cannot be killed. He had to seal it into a new born baby, and that baby was you, Naruto."

Naruto had a sad smile on his face "So I'm its jailer? The Hokage nodded "Well, I'm glad I know now.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I wish I could have been there for you" Sarutobi said

Naruto smiled "It's okay old man. I have something I want to ask though." The Hokage nodded at Naruto " I want to be trained in the shinobi arts. To protect myself and those that are precious to me." Naruto said with a fire burning in his eyes.

Sarutobi smiled but before he spoke there was a 'poof' and smoke cleared revealing Neko and a woman Naruto had never seen before. Her hair was an auburn color that ended just past her chin. She also wore a long scarf and two daggers strapped to each side of her lower back.

The woman spoke "Nel Zelpher reporting Hokage-sama"

**AN: So tell me what you guys think. I plan on making the chapters a lot longer than this one. That is if you want me to keep writing. Feedback would be appreciated.**

** Zek The Wicked**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto The Symbologist **

**A/N: First chapter was a bit short but I plan on making the chapters much longer. Again not sure on the pairings so if you have any ideas on what you think just review your ideas.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the slight elements that I may use from the Star Ocean series.

Normal speech: "Hello"

Thoughts: 'Hello'

Demon/Summon speech: **"Hello"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **'Hello'**

Jutsu/Symbology: Shadow Clone Jutsu

**Chapter Two: A Symbologist Is Born**

"Nel Zelpher reporting Hokage-sama" She said with a salute to the old Hokage.

"Nel, I want you to meet Uzumaki Naruto" Sarutobi said gesturing towards the boy sitting on the couch.

Nel gave the boy a small smile, she knew what he held but had no ill will toward the young boy. "Nice to meet you Naruto, so what is it you needed me for Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage slid the old book Naruto found across the desk to Nel "I know your clan use to specialize in Runeology and the symbols in this book show a resemblance to the symbols on your arms." The Hokage said

Nel picked up the book and opened it to the first page. Her eyes widened as she saw the different symbols written in the book "Can you read it?" The Hokage wondered

Nel nodded "Yes but it will take a little while to translate. This is an ancient version of my clans specialty, Runeology, our bloodline. He won't even need to have our Kekkei Genkai to learn this. This is quite amazing, where did you find this?" She said continuing to flip pages in the book.

Sarutobi smiled "Young Naruto here, found it in training ground 44."

"The Forest Of Death?" Nel asked "What in the world was he doing in there? He could have been killed."

The Hokage frowned "It's the foolish villagers that ran him into the forest. No matter how many times I punish them more just end up hurting him. That is why I called you here" This peaked Nel's interest "I want you to train Naruto in the shinobi arts and Symbology." Sarutobi said

Nel raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. She was about to speak but Naruto beat her to it "Please Nel-san! Ill do whatever you ask, ill be a good student!" Naruto pleaded

Nel's face softened at the young boy "Alright, before I agree to this we need to lay down some ground rules. First you will address me as Nel-Sensei, second there will be no whining about anything, you will try your hardest for whatever I ask. Do you agree to these terms?

Naruto nodded his head quickly "Hai Nel-Sensei!"

Sarutobi smiled "Nel, this is a continuous B-rank mission for the next five years you will get paid each month. I wish you both the best. Also Naruto" Naruto looked at the old Hokage "Do your best." Naruto smiled and nodded as Nel and Naruto left the office.

"So when do we start training?" Naruto asked getting excited

"Tomorrow at 7 am, don't be late" Nel said handing Naruto a slip of paper with her address on it.

**(Naruto's Apartment)**

Naruto awoke to the sound of his buzzing alarm clock. He turned it off and it read 6:05 'Time to get ready I guess.' Naruto thought to himself as he reluctantly climbed out of bed and hopped in the shower. After he got out of the shower he got dressed in black cargo pants with multiple pockets, with a rusty orange colored t-shirt . He also wore black goggles on his fore head.

Naruto made it to the kitchen for his daily breakfast of ramen. 'I wonder what today is going to be like' Naruto thought to himself 'Well I better get going'

**(Nel's House)**

Nel was sitting out side her house waiting when she saw Naruto. She lived on the outskirts of the village in a clearing in the forest with a small road that branches off from the village to her house. "You are almost late you know?"

"Well Nel-Sensei, I didn't know you lived in the middle of a forest the one road out here was like 2 miles long" Naruto wined earning a glare from Nel.

"Well, now that you here I'm going to explain what we will be doing for the next 5 years. First I am going to teach you about chakra and Symbology. Chakra is made up of your body's physical and spiritual energy, which can be molded to do jutsu and other things essential to a ninjas life. Symbology is just like chakra in how it can be molded, but it only utilizes your mental energy for Symbology abilities. Let me demonstrate.

Nel walked to the middle of the yard and faced a training dummy. She held out her hand as blue wisps started swirling around her hand "Symbology Release: Firebolt" she said as a blue ethereal-like circle appeared in front of her hand with symbols around it as tw0 fire balls where released and sped toward their target, engulfing it in flames.

Naruto just stared in awe "That was amazing!" he yelled "Are you going to teach me that?"

"Eventually, yes." Nel replied "First we start with chakra and spiritual control exercises. Then we will move on to taijutsu, ninjutsu, and ill see if I cant get a friend of mine to teach you kenjutsu. First but theses on" Nel said handing him some weights "They are resistance weights for your arms and legs" She said as Naruto put them on.

"Hey these aren't that bad" Naruto said stretching out

Nel crossed her arms "Well they are on level 1, once you get used to them then we will go to the next level. To increase the resistance all you have to do is channel chakra into them."

"What are you maggots doing" Naruto turned around to see a man standing behind him with a katana on his hip and a claw gauntlet that went all the way up to his shoulder.

Naruto took a few steps back and then pointed at the man "Hey! Who are you calling a maggot!'

"You…maggot." Albel simply said. "Leave him alone Albel. Plus this is the boy I was talking to you about yesterday. I hope you remember our agreement you have to train him. I won the spar far and square." Nel said with a smirk on her face.

"Hmp you only won because your Thunderflare paralyzed me." as Albel turned his head away from Nels glare. "Anyway don't disappoint me you will be my first apprentice and I will not be made a fool of."

"I will won't make a fool of you Al-Sensei, I will be the best shinobi ever." Naruto said seriously as Albel sweat dropped at the nickname.

"Good, our training wont come in until later. First you have to work on your chakra control and spiritual control.

Naruto nodded to Albel as he left the training field. "Alright first we will start with chakra control" Nel said as she handed Naruto a leaf. Naruto had a confused look on his face "What am I supposed to do with a leaf?'

Nel crossed her arms "Well if you would have given me a minute to explain. What you need to do with the leaf is make it stick to your forehead with only your chakra. You have to direct all your chakra to the leaf, using it as a focal point. This will also help with your spiritual control because you have to keep your concentration and to keep your mind from becoming distracted. If you become distracted or stop the flow of chakra the leaf will fall to the ground." Nel explained

"Okay I understand. I can do this" Naruto said as he sat Indian style on the grass. Naruto put the leaf to his head and channeled chakra to it. It stayed there for about 30 seconds until a small bird landed in front of Naruto. He stared at it and the leaf fell softly to the ground.

"You cannot get distracted" Nel said sternly "This is an easy exercise and if you cant do this how can you be a shinobi"

I can do this, it wont happen again" Naruto said as he put the leaf back to his forehead and continued.

**(Hokage Tower)**

The Hokage was sitting behind his desk doing his daily paper work 'I would do anything and I mean anything, to figure out how to finish this damn paperwork faster.' His thoughts were interrupted when his office door opened. In walked a man who looked like he had seen his fair share of shinobi warfare, a 'war hawk'. He was a frail looking old man that had shaggy black hair and a bandage that covered his forehead and right eye. On his chin was an X shaped scar and he also walked with a Cain. He wore a brown robe that concealed his right arm which was completely bandaged. The Hokage looked at his one time friend "Ah Danzo, what do I owe pleasure of seeing you today?"

"Sarutobi, you look as old as ever. Are you ready to hand over the position of Hokage to me yet?" Danzo quipped

"No not yet, old friend" Sarutobi said taking a puff of his pipe "So what is it you need?"

"I want the Kyuubi boy. I wish to train him into a useful weapon that will make people think twice before attacking us. Think of the possibilities Sarutobi."

The old Hokage sighed " I know you try to do what's best for the village Danzo, but you know I cant do that. He deserves to have a normal life, well as normal as a demon containers life can be. Anyway, he already has someone training him. Now is there anything else you need?" the Hokage said leaving no room for argument.

"No that is all Hokage-Sama." Danzo replied as he left the office and shut the door behind him. 'That old fool doesn't know that we could destroy all those who oppose us. We could be the greatest hidden village in all the Elemental Nations. I must have that boy.'

**(Nel's House)**

An hour has passed and Nel stopped Naruto "Okay that is enough chakra and spiritual control for today. Now we are going to move on to taijutsu, but what goes with taijutsu is physical training. So to start off, run from here to the village and back."

"Aww but that is like four miles long" Naruto whined

"Well, I guess I can just not train you" Just as Nel said that Naruto took off down the dirt road.

Nel turned to see Albel who just shunshin there "Welcome back" She said sarcastically "Where did you take off too?

"I had was forced to do a couple of D-rank missions" Albel said with a scowl

Nel smirked "And why was that?'

Albel leaned against the house and crossed his arms "The Hokage forced me because I was terrorizing the academy students again" Nel sweat dropped "Teach those little fools to touch my claw" Albel said

"You're an idiot" Albel humph'd "What sword style are you going to teach him anyway?" Nel questioned.

"The Edarl Blade Style of course" He said as if Nel was stupid "Its going to take a good year for him to fully master it though."

"I figured as much" Nel said "I think I'm going to teach him the Seishou Kentou (Energy Boxing). It was developed by the Shodiame Kazekage, it includes powerful punches and blasts of ninjutsu energy. Its powerful enough to crush boulders and burn the opponents skin. You have to wait for a perfect chance to strike, the user has to be able to go with quick powerful hit's, or release energy blasts from their fists. Its going to have to take about 6 months of physical training before we can start though."

"Interesting" Albel said "Not that he will ever need it, not with my sword style he will learn to use."

Nel folded her arms "Its for if he gets disarmed"

"Fool, if he gets disarmed in battle I will kill him myself. Nel rolled her eyes as she saw Naruto running back down the road.

"Alright…what's…next" Naruto panted

"Next you need to do 50 sit ups and push ups" Nel said as Naruto got in position and started doing the rest of his workout.

"Are you sure he will be ready in 6 months for your taijutsu style?" Albel questioned.

"Of course he will be ready" Nel responded "We will steady be increasing his workload, plus his resistance seals will be increased when his ready for them to be."

"Nel-Sensei, I'm finished with the sit ups and push ups." Naruto said while sweating

"That's enough for today. I made you a schedule of what we will be doing for the six months prior to learning your taijutsu style" Nel said as she handed Naruto a scroll

"Why do I have to wait six months?" Naruto asked

"The style I'm going to teach you requires a lot of physical strength and chakra control so it will take awhile before you can learn it." Nel replied

Naruto nodded understanding what Nel said as he opened the scroll; it read:

6am : Wake up, eat a healthy breakfast(No ramen). Then 50 push ups and sit ups, 1 lap around the village. Come to my house, leaf exercise, then chakra/spiritual theory, ninja strategy, Konoha history.

12pm: More physical training, laps, push ups, sit ups, bench pressing, squats with weights, more chakra and spiritual control, lunch.

4pm: 3 hours of sparring (Don't whine its to prepare you to last in a real fight.)

7pm: Dinner, Bed

That was their schedule for the next six months. In that time they got pretty close spending literally everyday with each other. Naruto had very well defined muscles for someone his age now. His resistance seals were now level 3 on his arms and 4 on his legs. His chakra control is now on par with a high genin to low chunin and his spiritual control was good enough to use low level Symbology skills , but Nel said they wont start on that till after he get the taijutsu style down.

"Its been about six months since I started training you. I think you are ready to start learning the Seishou Kentou (Energy Boxing)." Nel said

"Finally I have been waiting for this" Naruto said eagerly as Nel went through the katas for about an hour and proceed to tell him about the style and how it was used.

Nel walked over to a big rock "By the time you master this style you will be able to crush this boulder with your fist. Why don't you give it a try, channel chakra to your fists and give it a wack."

"Okay" Naruto said walking to the large rock and channeled chakra to his hand. He reeled his fist back and hit the rock "Ow damnit! What the hell, that hurt!" Naruto yelled holding and shaking his hand.

Nel was laughing at Naruto's antics and then looked at the rock "Well at least you made a small crack in it." Looking down there was a small hairline crack in the rock "Not bad for your first time kid." Nel complimented

"This is going to take forever" Naruto whined

**(Six Months Later)**

"You birthday was a few days ago and now I've think you finally got the Seishou Kentou (Energy Boxing) down. Now how about a little spar to show me how far you've come along." Nel said

"Ready when you are Nel-Sensei, I win this time!" Naruto exclaimed

"Sure what ever you say kid" Nel said as Naruto got into a hunched stance with his fists in front of him. He then rushed as Nel who was also in the same stance "Zen Fukku (Right Hook)!" Naruto yelled as he threw a chakra filled punch at her head while he left his left fist at body level to defend. Nel ducked under the fist and threw a punch to Naruto's stomach, which Naruto blocked with his left hand. "Sanjuu Kiru (Triple Kill)!" Naruto said as he used a series of three punches a right jab, left hook, and an uppercut to finish it off, which Nel dodged and proceed to kick Naruto in the chest and he skidded across the ground.

Naruto stood up 'Its like this every time , but I have one technique she doesn't know I learned'. Naruto flashed through hand seals and rush Nel again. Naruto fainted with the right arm and then threw a left punch, Which Nel dodge once again "You can't dodge this! Saidai Taihou (Maximum Cannon)!" as he said that Nels eyes widened, a blast of chakra shot for Naruto's hand and hit her directly in the chest knocking her back

"When did you learn that?" Nel asked standing up

"I was going through your scrolls one night while you were sleeping. I finally hit you" Naruto said smiling

"Deception is a ninjas greatest tool" Nel said "Alright we are done for today. Go see Albel tomorrow because you start training with him.

"Okay Nel-Sensei" Naruto said "But when will we start on Symbology?"

"We will start after you finish with Albel" She replied "You probably wont be finished with his sword style till just after you start the academy."

Naruto nodded "Okay Nel-Sensei, I'll see you later" Naruto said walking down the dirt road. 'I can't wait to start with Al-Sensei'

Walking home from his training, Naruto saw someone on a hill laying on their back. Thinking there was something wrong with the person he rushed over to them to make sure they were okay. When he reached the top of the hill he saw a boy around his age laying there "Hey are you alright?" He asked sounding concerned.

The boy cracked an eye open "I was until you woke me up" the boy simply replied "What do you want?"

"I was just making sure you were okay" Naruto said

"Troublesome, I'm fine, I just fell asleep watching the clouds the clouds" The boy yawned "I'm Shikamaru by the way."

"I'm Naruto" He said shaking the pineapple haired boys hand "Why were you watching the clouds anyway?"

"Have you ever just watched the clouds" Naruto just shook his head "They are very calm and relaxing, not troublesome at all" Shikamaru said standing up "Well, I have to get going"

"Where are you going" Naruto asked

"Home" Shikamaru replied "I'm still trying to beat my dad at shogi"

Naruto curiously asked "What's shogi?"

Shikamaru sighed "Alright come with me. Ill teach you how to play"

**(Shikamaru's House)**

They arrived at Shikamaru's house and walked into the house "Dad, I'm home" A man walked into the room from the kitchen. He had to scars on the right side of his face and the same hairstyle as his son

"Welcome home son, ready for another shogi beating" The man said and notice Naruto "And who is your friend? My name is Nara Shikaku.

Shikamaru pointed to Naruto "This is Naruto and I'm going to teach him how to play shogi"

"It is nice to meet you Shikaku-San." Naruto said

"Nice to meet you too Naruto, but just call me Shikaku" He smiled "Now lets teach you shogi"

Naruto picked up on game play and rules pretty quick. His moves during the game we spastic and unreadable. He was honestly the first person to actually make Shikamaru think, of course he still won but still it was only Naruto's first time playing. "You are pretty good at this, hey dad can Naruto stay over for dinner" His father nodded

Naruto internally was ecstatic he finally made his first friend and his parents didn't seem to despise him.

**(Next Day)**

Naruto woke up and did his daily routine: shower, breakfast, laps around the village, etc. Finishing with that Naruto started heading to Albel's house, which was on the same dirt road as Nel's. As soon as he reached Albel's house, Naruto had to roll to his right to avoid a vertical slash of a sword. "What the hell was that! You could have killed me! How long were you waiting to jump down out of that tree anyway!"

Albel ignored him "I see Nel has done a decent job with you maggot." Naruto had a tick mark on his head before he could retort Albel tossed him a wooden sword. "Alright fool, lets get to work."

**Well that's it for this chapter, sorry if it was a bit boring but it is necessary for the development of the story. I'm probably not going to go into detail with Albel's training, also I'm not going to do much with the academy and throw a time skip from the beginning to team selection.**

**Also I am thinking about putting Naruto into Team 10 and Chouji into Team 7. Or just make a Team 11 with Fayt, Sophia, and Naruto(that kinda would be hard to do but you never know). Let me know what you think.**

**Zero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto**** The Symbologist **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the slight elements that I may use from the Star Ocean series.

Normal speech: "Hello"

Thoughts: 'Hello'

Demon/Summon speech: **"Hello"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **'Hello'**

Jutsu/Symbology: Shadow Clone Jutsu

**Chapter Three **

It has been a year since Naruto started his training with Albel. The Edarl Blade Style was an amazing art to learn. Naruto had also taken a liking to the claw gauntlet, it made him look more sinister, more wicked. Naruto was a natural with the style and the claw gauntlet, a few more years and he could be a real challenge for those who even devoted their life to kenjutsu. Naruto even spent more time with Shikamaru playing shougi and watching clouds in his free time. On Naruto's last birthday Nel surprised him and taught him a Symbology skill.

Naruto was currently with Albel for there last day of his training before the Academy started "Alright maggot one more spar before you start at the academy, give me all you got" Albel said with a smirk.

"Just you wait Al-Sensei, I'll beat you just so you will quit calling me maggot. It's really annoying" Naruto said back to the skinny man. They both unsheathed their swords and got into a stance. Albel made the first move rushing at Naruto, thrusting the sword towards his abdomen. Naruto quickly parried with his gauntlet and threw a stab towards Albel's chest who sidestepped it and jumped back. Naruto brought his sword into the air and stuck the ground with a downward slash "Air Slash!" Naruto yelled as a shockwave of energy shot through the ground towards Albel. He jumped in the air to avoid the technique and saw Naruto standing with a red 4 foot in diameter circle aura around him. Albel's eyes widened 'There is no way he learned that'. A red dragon was no coiled around Naruto and with a fling of his sword toward Albel the dragon exploded towards him "DRAGON ROAR!" Naruto yelled

"Oh shit" was all Albel got to say before the dragon hit him. The dragon cleared and Albel was no where to be seen.

"Oh no I disintegrated Al-Sensei!" Naruto yelled

"Not quite fool" Albel said holding the blade of his katana to Naruto's neck. "Never let your guard down maggot, the kawarimi (Substitution Technique) is an easy skill. I was pretty surprised that you learned that skill though."

"I worked really hard on it and I finally got it down. It took a really long time though." Naruto said

"We are done for now. Go get ready for tomorrow, also don't wear your sword or gauntlet until you become a shinobi. You won't need it in the academy. Also don't show them what you can really do, you can surprise those fools when you are the fastest to raise through the ranks." Albel said

"Okay Al-Sensei, I wanted to wear the katana and claw gauntlet because it looks cool, but I guess you're right and I planned on holding back anyway. Ill see you later" Naruto said running off to go meet Shikamaru for there daily shougi matches.

**(Shikamaru's House)**

They were both sitting down looking intently at the board. "So how did your training go today?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto made his move "It was good, we had one more sparring session before the academy started. Al-Sensei also told me not to wear my weapons, even though I wanted too. Naruto frowned

Shikamaru moved his piece "It's not like you need it anyway. The only fighting we have to do is taijutsu sparring with instructors.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Naruto said not sure where to make his next move "Hey I saw Sasuke the other day he looked really bad and depressed. Have you seen him lately?"

Shikamaru had a confused look on his face "No one told you?"

Naruto squinted his eyes "Told me what?"

"The whole Uchiha Clan was massacred a few nights ago. I over heard it from my dad that Itachi and Sasuke are the only ones left of there clan. To make thing worse I also heard that it was Itachi that killed them all except for Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened "What! Why would he do something like that!" he yelled

Shikamaru shook his head "I really have no idea. It doesn't really make any sense but there has to be something behind it"

"Yeah you're right, but its not like we could do anything anyway" Naruto said

"Checkmate"

"Damnitttt, You always win" Naruto said pulling his hair out.

"So do you have everything ready tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah everything is ready, I'm so excited!" Naruto exclaimed "What about you?"

"It was troublesome but yes I have everything I need" Shika said pointing over to a bag in the corner.

Naruto sweat dropped "Shika, they probably are not going to let you sleep on a pillow in class" Naruto said gesturing over to the pillow sticking out of the bag

Shikamaru frowned "Troublesome…"

**(Outside)**

'I think ill have ramen to celebrate me starting at the academy' Naruto smirked to himself. He was walking toward Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto looked down across the bank to his left and saw a boy sitting at the end of a dock. 'Sasuke?' He thought to himself as he started walking towards him down the dock. He reached the end "What do you want loser" Naruto flinched at the icy tone.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Dumb question." Naruto frowned

Sasuke sat staring at the large lake "Naruto I know we don't really talk to each other but you're the closest thing I have to a friend. I wanted you to know that I'm going to kill him. It is my ambition to end his life and I will make him suffer.

Naruto sat down next to him "You know that won't make you any better than him right?"

Sasuke stood up "Don't you ever compare me to him! He murdered my family just to test his own strength!"

"And you want to get stronger to kill him, to avenge your family and test your own strength!" Naruto said back "It makes you no different! You should get stronger for yourself and should your brother get in your way then you destroy him!

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and the sat back down "Maybe you're right" He said softly "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto smiled at him "No problem. Come on lets go get some ramen"

**(Root Headquarters)**

Hidden in the village is Danzo's Root ANBU it was supposed to be discontinued by Danzo, order of the Third Hokage. Danzo never shut it down and continued to run it. The Hokage was well aware of this but he just kept a close eye on him. The truth was that Sarutobi needed Root, Konoha need Root, they may do questionable things but it is all to better Konoha. When the Hokage needed something done quick and clean with out anyone knowing or looking into it he called Root. Root basically was the foundation of Konoha, a foundation no one knew about.

Deep in the HQ, Danzo sat behind his desk looking through files and requests from different people. Danzo heard a knock at his door "Enter" he said emotionless

In walked a young boy, he had short jet black hair, black eyes, and really, really pale skin. He wore a short black jacket with a shirt underneath it, both ending just below the ribs and a small backpack with paintbrushes in it. He also wore black pants and black sandals.

"I am here as you requested Danzo-Sama" He said with a straight and emotionless face.

"Sai I'm going to enroll you in the academy." Danzo said "I need you to watch over a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. He could be potentially useful if we get him out of Sarutobi's grip. Your first class starts tomorrow, Dismissed"

"Hai, Danzo-Sama" Sai bowed and left.

**(The Next Day)**

They day finally came for Naruto to start his shinobi career. Gone was the rusty orange shirt, it was now replace by a dark red compression shirt that was sleeve-less on his right arm and one long sleeve on his left arm for his gauntlet to go over. He still wore his black cargo pants but they were wrapped with dark red bandages around the ankles. He no longer wore his goggles but instead he had a black bandana on his head.

Naruto also had an extra case on his left thigh. Which held kunai, some smoke and ink bombs, and a few shuriken. He was always ready incase some villagers ever wanted to try anything again. There was a knock at the door. Naruto opened in to see Shikamaru there "Hey you ready to go? Lets get this troublesome day over with." Shikamaru said

"Yeah yeah, I'm ready. Lets go" Naruto said while shutting the door behind him

They began walking toward the academy "So do you really know anyone in class?" Naruto asked

"Yeah I know a few of the clan heirs that are going to be attending that's all I really know." Shikamaru responded as they made it to the academy doors. The walked into a long hallway with doors to classrooms on each side of the hall.

"What was the room number again, Shika?" Naruto asked

"This is it" Shikamaru said as they stopped in front of a door that had the number 27 on it. "Lets go in" Shikamaru opened the door to a large classroom, the desks were in a row with the one behind it one step higher. "No one is here yet" Shikamaru said

"Alright lets find a seat then" They chose the top of the middle row to sit at as more people started coming in and finding seats. With the classroom pretty much filled the instructor walked in. He was a young man that had a scar at the bridge of his nose.

The man stood behind his desk "Hello my name is Umino Iruka and I will be your instructor for the next four years. You can call me Iruka-Sensei, now quiet down while I take roll." Naruto zoned out on some of the people but some of the names caught his interest Akimichi Chouji was the first, he sat on the other side of Shikamaru. He was eating chips and kind of chubby, Shikamaru seemed to know him so he must be kind of a good guy.

Next was Yamanaka Ino, she sat on one side of Sasuke and seemed to be fawning over him. Then next was Haruno Sakura she sat on the other side of Sasuke and was acting the same way as Ino was, they were apparently really good friends and were even in a competition over Sasuke. She and Ino were both cute to him but was waiting till he actually spoke to them to pass any kind of judgment.

Inuzuka Kiba was the next name called, he seemed loud and short tempered. He also had a puppy on his head. Then there was Hyuga Hinata, she barely raised her voice to let Iruka know that she was here, she look very shy and timid but had really cool eyes.

Then there was Sasuke, when his name was called most of all the girls in the calls swooned over him. He had changed since Naruto had his talk with him but he was still brooding more than ever but he was still friendly enough when he wanted to be. He still wore his same blue shirt with a high collar and Uchiha emblem on the back. He also had on white shorts with arm warmers on. There was also a boy named Sai, he had no last name and looked a bit weird.

Naruto paid attention the last two names. First was Fayt Leingod he sat two seats away from Naruto, he had blue hair and weird name. He seemed to always carry around a long broad sword that went horizontal across his lower back. Last was Sophia Esteed she sat next to Fayt, she had brown hair that just went past her shoulder blades, she also had a funny name to Naruto. From what Shikamaru told him they were both orphans and that Shikamaru found a file on them in his dads office. They had been experimented on by some guy named Orochimaru that gave them some skill called Symbology to them Shikamaru said to Naruto. Naruto played it off as if he didn't know what it was either.

The rest of the morning they went over the course syllabus for the first year. Naruto's eyes widened reading it "There is nothing physical until the second year… You have got to be kidding me." Naruto said slamming his head down on the desk

For the next couple of hours they went over history, all which Naruto knows from his training with Nel. They also went over shinobi theory which Shikamaru actually stayed awake for a little longer than anything else but still fell asleep "Alright share your shinobi tactics with a partner" Iruka said.

Naruto looked over to Shikamaru "You bastard…" Then looked over to Fayt "Uhh Hey, my names Naruto. Do you mind if we share notes." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"Oh sure, I'm Fayt and this is Sophia "He said pointing to Sophia who smiled and waved " I was kind of hoping someone would help me with this anyway I'm more of a swordsman than a shinobi.

"Yeah I noticed the sword. We should spar sometime, I'm pretty good with a sword myself" Naruto smiled

"Sure thing! I haven't found anyone my age who uses a sword" Fayt said

"Can you guys quiet down? Some people are trying to sleep you know" Shikamaru said gaining a laugh from everyone who heard him.

'Maybe this first year wont be as bad as I thought' Naruto said

**(Four Years Later)**

The past four years flew by for everyone in the academy. Naruto had finally got some teaching from Nel and can do the basic attack spells for Symbology. His spells were a little weak right now but Nel informed him that the more he uses a spell the more mastery he gets from it, thus making it stronger. Naruto, Fayt, and Sophia had become really good friends since the first day in the academy. Naruto told them about how he knew Symbology, they were shocked at first when they found out. Then they proceeded to tell him about how their families were killed as children and how Orochimaru took them away and experimented on them. They were left in some lab on the out skirts of Konoha and found by accident by some Inu ANBU. Then they told him about how there powers manifested about 5 years ago and that they knew Symbology.

Naruto walked into the classroom and stood in the doorway. He looked around the room 'One of my last days in here hopefully'

Just before Naruto moved out of the way, two girls pushed him out of the way "Get out of the way Naruto-Baka' Both Ino and Sakura said simultaneously rushing to get the last seat next to Sasuke "Ha! I win Ino-Pig" Sakura taunted

Naruto shook his head and face palmed "Idiots" he said making his way up to Fayt and Sophia "Hey guys are you ready for the final?"

"Of course we are Naruto" Sophia said "The Fayt talked to the Hokage yesterday about his condition to not be able to mould chakra like that Lee guy and he was able to prove himself a competent enough swordsman to be able to pass!"

"Wow that great Fayt!" Naruto said

"Thanks a lot" Fayt said rubbing the back of his head

"I'm going to pass this test with flying colors!" Naruto said

Kiba laughed "You can't even make a clone dude, I doubt you're going to be able to pass"

Naruto scowled "So what. Just because I have to much chakra to create a clone, you're counting me out. A technique that any competent shinobi can see through and because I can't do it you look down on me. How about we take this outside and show me how much your clone will save you from me hitting you in the face" Naruto stood up and Fayt grabbed a hold of him

"ENOUGH!" Iruka said walking in "Take your seats so we can start the exam"

"Is okay Naruto don't listen to Kiba" Fayt said.

"Sorry he just pisses me off"

Iruka started calling people into the backroom for the exam. One by one, each person walked out of the room with a headband. "Uzumaki, You're up" Mizuki said.

Naruto got up and went into the room. "Alright Naruto Kawarimi first" Iruka said as he threw a dull kunai and Naruto turned into a log "Okay good, Next Henge into me" Naruto transformed into a perfect replica of Iruka "Good job now Bunshin no Jutsu(Clone Technique), Remember you have to have three perfect clones"

'Here goes nothing' Naruto thought and made the hand seal "Bunshin no Jutsu(Clone Technique)" Naruto looked to his right to see two perfect clones, but then he looked to his left and frowned. There on the ground was a half dead clone crawling on the floor 'Fuck' Naruto thought.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have to fail you" Iruka said

"Come on Iruka , he managed two out of the three clones. How about we let it slide this time." Naruto never liked Mizuki so he knew he was up to something.

"No Mizuki rules, are rules, I'm sorry Naruto I can't pass you."

**(Outside The Academy)**

"Damnit! Stupid massive chakra reserves" Naruto said while sitting on the swing

"We are sorry Naruto" Sophia said "You can do it next year, we believe in you. Right Fayt?"

"Of course we believe in you, we know how strong you really are. I will see you around Naruto" Fayt said

"Bye Naruto I'll see you later" Sophia said as he waved goodbye to them

Naruto sat there for another thirty minutes and Mizuki came up to him "Hey there Mizuki-Sensei." Naruto said sounding depressed

"Hi Naruto, hey I have some extra credit that will help you pass. You in?" Naruto

Naruto smirked 'I knew he was up to something you' Naruto thought. "You bet Mizuki-Sensei!"

**(Forest)**

"Well that was easier than I originally thought. After this I have to tell the old man to beef up security on the Forbidden Scroll." Naruto said opening the scroll. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)? That sounds interesting." Naruto read the description of the technique "Solid clones, returns the memory of the clone to the original, I have to have this.

For the next few hours Naruto worked on the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Before Naruto knew it Mizuki had found him.

"There you are Naruto, now give me the scroll." Mizuki said from his perch on a tree.

"No Naruto, don't give Mizuki the scroll!" Iruka yelled running through the trees toward Naruto

"It's okay Iruka-Sensei, I knew Mizuki-Teme was up to something." Naruto said.

Mizuki scowled and threw a barrage of shuriken at Iruka and Naruto. "Give me the scroll demon!"

"Mizuki don't! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled

Naruto knew where this was going "Do you know why everyone hates and despises you?" Naruto smirked "Its because you are the Kyuubi, you are the Nine-Tailed Fox! Even Iruka hates you!"

Naruto busted out laughing "I already know that I am the container for the Kyuubi fool." Naruto said and continued to laugh

Mizuki's face twisted with anger "I'm going to kill you!" he said taking a Fuuma shuriken off his back and throwing in towards Naruto. Before Naruto could dodge, Iruka tackled it to the ground and took the huge shuriken to the back.

Iruka was crying as he hovered over Naruto "I never hated you Naruto. I know I wasn't the best to you but the Kyuubi killed my family and I couldn't let it go. I'm sorry.

"I know you didn't hate me Iruka-Sensei and I thank you for that. Now let me take care of Mizuki" Naruto said getting up

Mizuki laugh "Like you could ever dream of hurting me demon brat!" Mizuki tossed his last Fuuma shuriken at Naruto. He simply sidestepped it and Mizuki charged at him

"You're a fool for underestimating me!" Naruto yelled as he stuck his left hand out as blue wisps formed around it "Eat this Symbology Release: Ice Needles!"

Mizuki was stopped in his track as three needles of ice impaled his stomach. Mizuki fell to his knees and coughed up blood "A Kekkei Genkai?" Mizuki said before he passed out on the ground.

Iruka was sitting up against a tree "Naruto, come here" Naruto walked to him and knelled down "Close your eyes" Naruto did as he was instructed and felt something go around his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Iruka no longer had his headband on "Congratulations Naruto, you pass."

Naruto smiled brightly "Really? Thank you so much Iruka-Sensei!"

Just then the Hokage and two Anbu arrived "Are you okay Naruto-Kun?"

"Yeah Old man I'm fine." Naruto said handing the scroll back to the Hokage "You should really tighten up security on this though"

The Hokage laughed "Yes I suppose you are right. Now take Iruka to the hospital, I'll clean up here."

Naruto nodded "You got it old man" he said helping Iruka up and started walking out of the forest." As Neko knelled down next to Mizuki.

"Alright Neko gather up Mizuki so he can be interrogated" the Hokage ordered

Neko looked up to Sarutobi "There's a problem Hokage-Sama"

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked

"He's Dead."

**AN: Well that's it for chapter three. Sorry if there is some bad spelling in** **grammar. I decide to throw in Fayt and Sophia to the story. I'm sorry to say there will be a Wave arc in this** **but it will be more original than what people usually do I hope. Tell me what you think.**

**Zero**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto The Symbologist **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the slight elements that I may use from the Star Ocean series.

Normal speech: "Hello"

Thoughts: 'Hello'

Demon/Summon speech: **"Hello"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **'Hello'**

Jutsu/Symbology: Shadow Clone Jutsu

**Chapter 4**

It was the morning after the incident with Mizuki. Iruka got patched up at the hospital and would be in for the team selections. Also, Naruto got called to the Hokage's office to debrief him about last night.

"Hey old man, what's up? Naruto asked

Sarutobi looked up to Naruto from his paper work "Good morning Naruto-Kun, I called you here to give you your payment for last night." He said handing Naruto a scroll.

Naruto opened it "B-Rank mission payment?" Naruto questioned "Wow, I can't believe it my first mission as a shinobi was a B-Rank" Naruto had a big smile on his face.

"Well Mizuki did try to steal our scroll of B through S rank Kinjutsu(Forbidden Techniques)." Sarutobi said

Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head "I guess you're right, How is Mizuki-Teme anyway?"

Sarutobi's face grew straight "He's dead Naruto"

"He is dead?" Naruto whispered looking at the ground "I didn't mean to kill him."

"Naruto-Kun look at me" Naruto raised his eyelevel to the Hokage's "You did what you had to do, If you didn't kill him he would have killed you, Iruka, and would have escaped with the Forbidden Scroll. This is just apart of everyday shinobi life. It is a kill or be killed kind of world. It is just something you get used to." The wise Hokage explained

Naruto sighed "I guess you are right. Hopefully one day I will be strong enough to stop all of it and live in peace. But until that day I will fight and kill to protect my village." He vowed

"That is a worthy goal my son" The Hokage said "You must carry the Will of the Fire in you, even long after I am gone. Now go on and head over to the academy, you have your team selections today."

Naruto nodded "Okay ill see you around old man" he said leaving the office

**(Academy)**

Naruto sat in his normal seat, with Shikamaru on his right and Fayt and Sophia on his left. "I really hope I'm on one of your guys team. I don't think I can handle being paired with Ino or Sakura. I would probably kill myself" Naruto said as Fayt and Sophia laughed

"I agree, it would be way to troublesome and Kami-forbid being on a team with one of them and Sasuke. Shikamaru said with a shudder and Naruto laughed

"Hey Naruto! Don't you know only people who passed the exam are supposed to be here?" Kiba said with a smirk

Naruto looked up to Kiba "Oh I'm sorry did you say something, I was to busy looking at the Hitai-ite on my right arm" Naruto said pointing to it.

Kiba huffed "What ever loser"

Iruka walked into the classroom "Good morning class, take your seats so I can call out your teams." Iruka said

"Hey Iruka-Sensei, where is Mizuki-Sensei" Some random kid asked

Iruka frowned "Mizuki got caught last night trying to still the Forbidden Scroll, so as you can guess he is no longer going to be with us" the class burst into whispers "Enough! Now lets start with Team 1..."

Naruto zoned out 'I wonder what Mizuki was going to do with the forbidden scroll' He thought 'I guess it doesn't matter right now Ill worry about it later'

"…Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi"

"Ha! True love prevails, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke's head hit the table.

Naruto got up and put his on Sasuke's shoulder "It'll be okay man."

"No it won't" Sasuke whined

Iruka coughed into his fist "Ahem, Okay then, Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." Hinata looked visibly sad about not being on Naruto's team.

"Team 9 is still in circulation" Iruka said "Team 10, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma.

"So troublesome" Shikamaru said putting his head down.

"Sorry" Fayt, Naruto, and Sophia said simultaneously.

"Finally Team 11, Sophia Esteed, Fayt Leingod, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei will be Nel Zelpher." Iruka said

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Nel-Sensei? Well, I guess that makes sense" Naruto said " I'm glad we all made it on the same team."

"I know, I am so happy!" Sophia said smiling

Over the next hour, every sensei came and got their team, well everyone except Team 7.

A short auburn haired woman walked into the classroom "Team 11, I'm Nel Zelpher, come with me." She said

Nel and Team 11 walked to the roof of the school. "Alright everyone sit down. Now lets introduce ourselves, tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. You first" Nel said pointing to Sophia

"My name is Sophia Esteed, I like Fayt and Naruto, cooking, and cleaning. My dislikes are mean and judgmental people. My hobbies are cooking, cleaning, gardening, and training my Healing and Support Symbology. My dreams for the future is to settle down and have a family" She said

"Alright next, blue hair" She said looking at Fayt.

"My name is Fayt Leingod. My likes are Sophia, Naruto, my sword, and blacksmithing. My only dislike is a certain snake. My hobbies are training, blacksmithing, and writing. My dream is to become a renowned swordsman." Fayt said

"Okay and finally you" She said pointing to Naruto

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my friends, ramen, and training. My dislikes are those who judge other people for something they have no control over. My hobbies are hanging out with friends, training, and shougi. My dream for the future is to be one of the strongest shinobis ever." Naruto said the last part with a fire in his eyes.

"Okay now that I know a little bit about you, meet me at training ground 11 at 7 AM. I was going to have you guys do the bell test but I already know you guys will pass, but we are stilling going to have you three versus me, so I can test your skills. Now get out of here, ill see you tomorrow." Nel said then using the Shunshin.

"So, you guys want to get some ramen?" Naruto asked

Fayt put one hand on his hip "Fine but tomorrow we are having Barbeque"

"Okay, okay, Lets go"

**(Next Day, Training Ground 11)**

Naruto woke up and did his daily routine, after he got dressed he went over to an armor case in his room. Naruto used a key to unlock it and it opened to reveal his katana and claw gauntlet. Naruto strapped the katana to the left side of his waist and his gauntlet on his left arm. 'I can't wait to show Nel-Sensei how far I have come' Naruto thought leaving his apartment.

Naruto was on his on his way to training ground 11 when he turned a corner and ran into someone. "Ugh" There sat on the ground was a long pink haired girl.

"Oh, sorry Sakura I wasn't watching where I was going" Naruto said as he held out his hand to help her up.

Sakura took his hand "Naruto-baka you need to watch what you are doing. Hey, what's the deal the claw and sword? Do you really know how to use those?" She asked in an unbelievable tone.

Naruto sweat dropped "Yes Sakura, I know how to use them. I've been training with them since I was seven"

'He looks kind of cool' Sakura thought "Well I have to get to training ground 7. Watch where you walk next time" She said running off.

"Damn I'm almost late" Naruto said taking off toward training ground 11

**(Training Ground 11)**

Naruto came running into the clearing of training ground 11. "Sorry guys I'm here" Naruto said

"It's okay, it is still five minutes to seven" Sophia said "Its been awhile since Ive seen your claw and sword Naruto"

"Well you don't come to mine and Fayt's sparring matches" Naruto retorted

"It's because they take to long" She whined "Plus I have my own training to do"

"Hey where's Fayt?" Naruto asked

Sophia pointed over to a tree and Naruto looked over to see Fayt sleeping against it. Naruto walked over to him and lightly kicked him "Get up you lazy bastard"

"Ugh I'm up, I'm up." Fayt yawned lightly

"It's good to see everyone is here" Nel said from up in the tree

Everyone looked up to her "Nel-sensei! I didn't even since you there." Sophia said

"Well I shouldn't be a Jonin if I could be detected by a bunch of rookies" Nel smirked as she jumped to the middle of the clearing "Okay I'm setting this timer for 30 minutes show me what you got. Begin!"

Fayt, Sophia, and Naruto jumped into the trees. Sophia devised a plan "Fayt, you go in first. Ill support from afar. Naruto wait a little bit and move in when the time is right" Gaining a nod from everyone "Okay lets do this"

Fayt jumped down to the tree line about 20 meters from Nel. He rushed at Nel as Sophia dropped down right behind him "Symbology Release: Power Up" She yelled using the skill on Fayt. He received a short time power up in speed in strength. Fayt reached Nel as she pulled out a dagger into her left hand. He swung his blade in a vertical slash, Nel blocked with her dagger as he pushed down on her. Nel started to cast a Symbology skill in her right hand. "Symbology Release: Silence!" Sophia yelled as it cut off Nel's chakra and spiritual energy for a short time.

"Damnit" Nel said as she rolled out from Fayt's blade. She rolled backwards and jumped into the air then dashed towards Fayt while emitting a purple like dome in front of her, hitting Fayt in the chest and knocking him back. Nel then charged at Sophia, "Symbology Release: Firebolt!" Sophia yelled.

Nel saw the single fireball flying towards her "Ice Daggers!" Nel said throwing an Ice kunai, the attacks negating each other.

Just before Nel reached Sophia, she heard "Dragon Roar!" Nel jumped away as a red dragon impacted the ground in front of her. Naruto out of the trees and engaged her. He swung his blade in his right hand and Nel blocked with both daggers. Naruto then stuck out his gauntlet clawed hand "Saidai Taihou (Maximum Cannon)!" He yelled as a blast of energy hit her in the stomach knocking her back.

Fayt got up and his hand was covered in flames, he ran his hand across his sword "Blazing Sword!" His sword now covered in flames, he rushed at Nel, he swung his sword down on her and she rolled to her right and disappearing in a blur

"Where did she go?" Fayt asked frantically

Naruto quickly looked around "I don't know, she is so fast."

Sophia ran up to join them, they put their backs to each other "On your guard" Sophia said

Then they all heard Nel's voice "Symbology Release: Thunderflare."

Naruto's eyes widened "Shit! Move!" but before anyone could move her ability shocked them all, momentarily paralyzing them as they fell to the ground and 10 seconds later the buzzer went off.

Nel jumped down from a tree and walked over to them "You guys did well" She said as they started to gain their motor functions back "I'm impressed, you guys also managed to work well as a team, which I figured you would."

"Ugh now I know why Al-Sensei hates that move so much." Naruto groaned

"You'll be fine, you will get your felling back in about 10 minutes. Now tomorrow, we'll start our missions tomorrow. So meet me here tomorrow, same time." Nel said as she left via shunshin

"Hey guys I have some errands to run. Ill meet you at the barbeque place at 1, okay?" Fayt said

"Yeah okay" Naruto said as Fayt went running off "looks like its just me and you Sophia"

"Actually I have to go grocery shopping. You can tag along if you want" Sophia offered

Naruto shrugged "I have nothing else to do, so I guess ill tag along"

**(1:15pm)**

Fayt was waiting impatiently outside of the Barbeque Restaurant 'Where are they?' Fayt looked down the street to see his two friends running towards him.

"What took you guys so long" Fayt inquired

"Naruto tagged along with me while I was going grocery shopping" Sophia said with a smile

"That was the worst idea ever! I'm never going grocery shopping with you again!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at her

"Oh it wasn't that bad" She laughed "Now lets go get a table"

Naruto grumbled something about carrying 300 pounds of groceries as they went in side. The waiter was escorting them to a table when Naruto noticed Shikamaru and Team 10 were there. Naruto walked over to them "Hey guys"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto "Oh hey man. Does you team want to sit and eat with us?"

"Sure" Naruto said gesturing his teammates to sit with them "Come on guys"

Everyone sat in the booth, Team 10 took in the appearance of Naruto "That's some cool equipment you go there Naruto" Chouji said through bites.

"Thanks Chouji, I've been training with them for about 4 years now." Naruto replied

'He looks almost as cute and cool as Sasuke' Ino thought. "Why did you never bring you katana and claw thing to the Academy?" Ino asked

Naruto laughed "For what? They serve no practical use in the academy" Ino frowned

"So how did you guys do on your exam?" Sophia asked

"We did well" Shikamaru answered "After I figured out the true purpose of the test that is.

"Asuma-sensei is really stong" Chouji said taking another bite of food

"So how did you guys do?" Ino asked

"We did okay until Nel-Sensei quit messing with us" Fayt said "She already passed us before she gave us the test, she knew we would work as a team. I still can't feel my finger tips though"

"What does that mean?" Shika asked

"She used an ability to paralyze all three of us" Naruto said

All of Team 10 sweat dropped before laughing. Team 10 and Team 11 stayed there for a few hours before leaving. "We will see you guys" Naruto said while Team 11 walked off

"When did Naruto get so cool?" Ino said as she watched them walk away

Shikamaru frowned "Its not like you ever took time to get to know him, not with your infatuation with Sasuke."

Ino looked at the ground 'I guess he is right'

**(Three Weeks Later)**

"This is Naruto" He said talking into his headset "How far from the target"

"This is Sophia, about 10 meters from target" She said

"This is Fayt, I'm right on top of the target. Moving in." He said as he jumped on the 'target' "Target acquired"

"Confirm red ribbon on right ear" Naruto said

"Confirmed" Fayt said as he held a squirming and scratching feline. "This is Tora"

"Alright, let head back to base" Naruto said as they headed back.

**(Hokage Tower)**

"Good job Team 11, you now hold the record of catching Tora four times in one day" The Hokage said "Now you can walk the Inuzuka dogs, baby sit a nobles granddaughter or.."

"No! Tora come back!" A screaming fat lady said

"..or catch the Daimyo's wife's cat Tora again."

"No!" Both Naruto and Fayt yelled

"Guys! You shouldn't talk to the Hokage like that!" Sophia yelled at them

Sarutobi laughed "Its quite alright Sophia. What did you boys have in mind then?"

Nel spoke up "Sir, I believe we are ready for a C-rank mission. Their teamwork is superb and they are combat ready"

The Hokage thought for a moment and we went through the scrolls "Here is a C-Rank to Otafuku Gai, it's a city just east of Konoha. Once you get their you will meet with rebels from Kiri and deliver this scroll" He said handing them a scroll "Meet them at the first inn at the entrance of the city, room 24. Leave tomorrow at 6am. good luck, dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama" Team 11 said while saluting

**(Outside)**

"Alight everyone go home and get some rest, we have along day head of us tomorrow. Dismissed" Nel said shunshining away.

"Ill see you around guys, I'm going to go pick up some supplies." Naruto said

"Okay see you tomorrow Naruto" Sophia said

"See ya Naruto" Fayt said

**(Higurashi Shop)**

A bell rang as Naruto entered the weapon shop "Hello! Welcome to the Higurashi weapon shop" A girl with two Chinese style buns said as she eyed Naruto up and down

"Hey" Naruto said nonchalantly as he browsed the shop

The girl was staring at Naruto's gauntlet and sword "Are you trying to copy Albel The Wicked?"

Naruto picked up some explosives tags "Actually I am his apprentice"

"You are Albel's first student" She laughed incredulously

Naruto got a tick mark on his head "Yes. I am his first student" He said with his teeth clinched

"Okay, okay I believe you. I'm Tenten" She said

"Naruto" He said with his arms folded.

"So what can I help you with?"

"I just need these explosive tags" He said putting them on the counter "And a sharpening stone if you have any"

"Of course we do, let me go in the back and get you one." Tenten went in a backroom and soon emerged with what Naruto asked for "Is that all?

"Yeah that's it" Naruto said as she rang everything up

"You know it would be really cool to spar with the apprentice of Albel The Wicked" Tenten said

Naruto laughed "Well I have a C-rank mission tomorrow, so maybe when I get back"

"Oh really, How long have you been a genin" Tenten asked

"Umm three weeks" Naruto laughed nervously

"What, really? Aww your just a fresh little genin" She said rubbing Naruto's head

Naruto slapped her hand away "Yeah, yeah whatever" He said as he paid for his stuff

"So what's with all the explosive notes?" She said as he was walking towards the door

Naruto smirked with his back turned to her "You never know when you need a bang."

**AN: And that's chapter 4. Next chapter is Team 11s first C-rank, we will see how that goes and then Team 7 is going to need some help in the Wave later on. Let me know what you think. Review. **

**Cya, Zero**


End file.
